This invention relates to an auxiliary wiring structure for stabilizer and particularly a ferrite core made of silicon steel sheets clamping a separator for improving wiring process for the coil which surrounds the ferrite core and providing a stable current output.
The commonly used fluorescent light, mercury light, sodium light and the like all have a discharging lamp tube. The discharging lamp tube uses the ionization effect of gas to generate light. Taking the fluorescent light for instance, the two ends of the lamp tube have respectively a small coil of filament sealed therein. The filament is coated with an oxide. When electric current flows through the filament, the temperature of the filament will increase and release a great amount of electrons. The lamp tube contains mercury and argon gases. When a high voltage is applied to the two ends of the lamp tube, the electrons in the lamp tube will be attracted by the positive electrodes and move in high speed to hit the gas molecules. The gas molecule will be ionized and releases one or more electrons. This process continues. In order to maintain a safe current, a stabilizer must be provided to limit the current.
The stabilizer is constructed by a ferrite core made of a plurality of silicon steel sheets formed in a shape and a coil surrounding the center portion of the ferrite core. The coil has two ends soldered to a circuit board. After the ferrite core is wound by the coil around its magnetic path, the stabilizer becomes very bulky. Furthermore, the wiring of the coil is made in an irregular manner on the ferrite core and cannot effectively provide the discharging lamp tube a stable current required.
The primary object of this invention therefore is to resolve the disadvantages of the conventional stabilizer set forth above. This invention uses annular silicon steel sheets to form a ferrite core and has a slot formed in the ferrite core for clamping a separator. The separator has a portion extended outside the ferrite core to become a fastening section for holding the starting wire end of a coil and to serve as a reference base for jumper during automatic wiring thereby the wired coil has a well organized layer structure and may provide a stable current output.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ferrite core formed by annular silicon steel sheets which, after being surrounded by the coil, will make the stabilizer a smaller size.
A further object of this invention is to enable the stabilizer equipping choke and inductance function when it is used in the loop of general electric devices.